My Idiot Husbands
by Cutiepie Jimin
Summary: (Sequel My Idiot Fiances) Jimin yang sudah mengetahui penyebab dia bisa hamil, Jimin yang gugup di hari pernikahannya, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang merindukan calon istrinya,-"TAEHYUNG-AH! JUNGKOOKIE!"/"Emangnya cuma kau saja yang rindu padanya, hah? Dasar idiot! Aku juga calon suaminya!"/"Aku mencintaimu.",- VMinKook fanfiction [VMin/KookMin] DLDR! Review Juseyoo.. :*


**My Idiot Husbands (Sequel MY Idiot Fiances)**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Author_** : MY98

 ** _Cast_** **:**

Park Jimin _as_ Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung _as_ Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook _as_ Kim Jungkook

 _Etc_

 ** _Rating :_** T

 ** _Genre :_** Romance, Family

 ** _Disclaimer_** _:_ _BTS itu milik BigHit ent, tapi jimin milik saya! ._._

 **Warning!** : _Typo_ bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje!Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **Shonen-ai! MPREG!**

 **Disarankan membaca My Idiot Fiances terlebih dahulu, supaya nggak bingung bacanya :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Week Before the Wedding**

Jimin menatap pintu kamar besar itu dengan pandangan merajuk sembari mempoutkan bibir gemuknya. Dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu tersebut selama 15 menit, namun entah kenapa rasanya dia belum siap mendengar berita yang membuatnya shock beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 _"Kau harus siap Jimin! Kau pasti bisa menerimanya!"_ Jimin memantapkan dirinya. Menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan, Jimin memegang ganggang pintu tersebut.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Eh Jiminie?"

Lelaki imut itu sedikit terloncat dari tempatnya dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari ganggang pintu kamar tersebut. Mrs. Park menatap bingung putra semata wayangnya itu. Jimin yang ditatap seperti itu oleh eommanya hanya menyengir lucu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Jiminie? Kenapa kau berdiri di depan kamar eomma hm?" Wanita paruh baya itu mengelus pundak anaknya dan tersenyum lembut, membuatnya tampak semakin cantik walaupun usianya sudah tidak muda lagi.

Lelaki imut itu tampak bingung dan gugup, membuat Mrs. Park mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jiminie?"

"Eumm eomma, a-aku eum aku-" Entah kenapa Jimin kehilangan keberaniannya untuk menanyakan hal yang mengganjal di kepalanya setelah pertemuannya dengan kedua calon suaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu kepada eommanya. Dia masih belum percaya kenyataan bahwa dia bisa hamil dan memberikan keturunan kelak.

Senyum langsung terkembang di wajah cantik wanita paruh baya itu. Dia mulai mengerti kenapa anaknya berdiri di depannya sekarang dengan gugup dan tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Eomma tahu, kau pasti ingin menanyakan tentang kenapa kau bisa hamil bukan?" kata Mrs. Park to the point seraya mengacak surai kecoklatan anaknya itu.

Wajah Jimin menghangat. Rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya bahkan ke telinganya. Jimin merasa malu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata eomma cantiknya itu. Jimin merasa hal ini terlalu memalukan untuk dibicarakan.

"Eum iya eomma. Eomma belum memberitahuku tentang masalah itu. A-aku belum percaya sepenuhnya bahwa aku bisa hamil, karena eomma tahulah, laki-laki tidak bisa hamil. Jadi yahh.."

"Hahaha baiklah-baiklah eomma mengerti. Kenapa kau harus segugup itu sayang?" Mrs. Park menyeringai kala mendapati wajah anak imutnya itu semakin merona hebat. Jimin memegang kedua pipinya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eomma kenapa rumah kita ini terasa panas sekali?" Lelaki imut itu berkata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menetralisir rasa panas dan rasa malu yang terasa di wajah imutnya.

Tawa Mrs. Park langsung pecah melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang lucu itu. Mencubit pipi gembul anaknya, Mrs. Park berkata, "Aigoo, anak eomma kenapa menggemaskan sekali hmm?"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melepaskan tangan eommanya dari wajahnya. "Sakit eomma dan berhenti menggodaku." Kata si imut seraya mengusap pipinya yang terasa semakin panas akibat cubitan maut dari eomma cantiknya itu.

"Hahaha oke. Ayo ke kamarmu, eomma akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu." Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan wanita paruh baya tersebut menuju kamarnya. Jantung Jimin berdetak dengan cepat, parahnya lagi entah kenapa Jimin merasa dia berkeringat dingin. _"Sial! Kenapa aku segugup ini?"_

 ** _._**

 **Jimin's room**

Kedua ibu anak tersebut duduk pinggir ranjang Jimin. Suasana terasa hening dan senyap. Mrs. Park hanya tersenym dam mengusap pundak anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Jiminie, percaya atau tidak tapi kau memang bisa mengandung Jimin." Senyum masih belum hilang dari wajah cantik wanita paruh baya tersebut. Jimin menatap kedua bola mata eommanya dan menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita eommanya itu.

"Dulu waktu eomma mengandungmu di usia kandungan 4 bulan, dokter mendiagnosa jenis kelaminmu adalah perempuan. Kala itu eomma sangat senang kelak eomma akan mendapatkan seorang anak perempuan. Bahkan eomma dan appa sudah mulai membeli pelengkapan bayi untuk perempuan" Mrs. Park tertawa renyah ketika dia bernolstagia tentang kebodohannya bersama suaminya pada masa bahagia dulu. Ya, masa paling bahagia ketika dia mengandung anak pertama dan terakhirnya.

Jimin juga tertawa melihat eommanya yang tertawa, membuat mata sipitnya jadi semakin sipit.

"Kami bodohkan sayang? Tapi itulah masa membahagiakan dalam hidup kami Jimin-ah." Mrs. Park mengusap lembut pipi anak imutnya membuat Jimin menggenggam tangan eommanya yang mengelus pipi kanannya. Lelaki imut itu tersenyum, hah sentuhan ibunya memang selalu menyejukkan hatinya.

Mrs. Park kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Eomma selalu rutin cek up ke rumah sakit sebulan sekali saking exitednya eomma waktu itu. Appamu juga sama, selalu menemani eomma cek up sekali sebulan. Walaupun dia lagi sibuk, appamu kan selalu menemani eomma." Kali ini Mrs. Park menyentuh pundak anaknya dan mengelusnya beberapa kali, membuat Jimin nyaman akan hal itu.

"Tapi waktu eomma cek up pada kandungan ke 8 bulan, dokter mengatakan hal yang membuat eomma dan appa sangat terkejut. Dokter mengatakan bahwa telah terjadi keajaiban. Dokter bilang bahwa kau berubah menjadi laki-laki, karena clitorismu memanjang dan membesar menjadi penis kecil (huwaaa apa ini?! :o -_-), serta perubahan lainnya. Waktu itu eomma sangat terkejut mendengar itu, pikiran eomma langsung berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Namun dokter bilang bahwa kau telah menjadi laki-laki seutuhnya." Kata Mrs. Park. Wanita cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya, namun tetap tersenyum.

Jimin menatap eommanya dengan pandangan kosong, tetap terdiam dan mempersilahkan eommanya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Eomma dan appa tetap bahagia, walaupun kami tidak jadi mendapatkan anak perempuan. Hingga disaat eomma melahirkanmu, dokter sangat terkejut karena kau sangat cantik. Eomma dan appa pun masih belum percaya bahwa kau adalah seorang laki-laki. Tapi yahh.." Mrs. Park terkekeh kecil dan menggenggam erat tangan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"dan pada saat dokter menyerahkanmu pada eomma, dokter mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki sesuatu di perutmu Jimin. Sesuatu yang disebut rahim, dan rahim tersebut berfungsi dengan baik bahkan bisa dibuahi. Eomma dan appa terdiam dan sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Antara percaya dan tidak Jimin. Namun kami berusaha menerimanya karena kau sangat menggemaskan. Hahahaha.." Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan wanita cantik itu.

"Jadi yahh.. begitu Jimin-ah. Kami menyimpulkan kenapa kau bisa punya rahim, karena perubahan fisikmu yang tidak sempurna sayang. Karena jenis kelaminmu awalnya adalah perempuan. Semua fisikmu berubah namun terjadi sedikit kegagalan dalam perubahan itu Jimin-ah. Jadi yahh.. kau terima saja kondisimu Jiminie, karena kami sangat beruntung memiliki anak sepertimu yang masih bisa memberikan kami cucu walaupun kau seorang lelaki." Ucapan tersebut mengakhiri cerita panjang tersebut. Jimin masih mencerna perkataan eommanya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat susah untuk dicerna.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya dan menutup matanya. _"Setidaknya aku sudah tahu ceritanya."_ Batin Jimin berkata.

"Oh ya, omong-omong kau sudah siapkan untuk pernikahanmu seminggu lagi?" Jimin langsung menatap eommanya horror yang mana membuat wanita cantik itu terkekeh pelan. "Eomma! Jangan bicarakan itu dulu eomma. Aku masih berusaha mencerna cerita eomma tadi." Kata si imut. Mrs park tertawa kecil dan menepuk kecil kepala anaknya itu.

"kau pasti sangat merindukan kedua calon suamimu kan? Tenang saja Jiminie, seminggu lagi kau pasti bertemu dengan mereka." Mrs. Park menaik turunkan kedua alisnya, berusaha menggoda anaknya itu. Wajah Jimin merona. Memang benar, Jimin sangat merindukan kedua calon suaminya yang idiot itu. _"Kira-kira mereka merindukanku tidak ya?"_

Tiba-tiba Mrs. Park berdiri, membuat Jimin tersadar akan pikirannya. "Bersabarlah Jiminie, seminggu lagi kau akan bertemu dengan calon suamimu yang sangat tampan itu. Kyaaa eomma sudah tidak sabar.." Jimin menatap aneh eommanya itu yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Aku merindukan mereka.." Jimin menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan menghela nafasnya.

 _Semoga saja semuanya berjalan dengan lancar._

 **_My Idiot Husbands_**

 **.**

 **The Wedding Day**

 **Park's House, 7.30 AM KST**

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di sebuah rumah yang megah itu.

"Masuk." Lelaki imut itu menyahut ketukan tersebut dan pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum lebar, dengan mata yang sudah dibanjiri air mata.

"Bagaimana sayang? Kau sudah siap untuk hari ini?" wanita paruh baya itu bertanya dan berjalan ke arah Jimin yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan duduk di sebelah anak imutnya itu.

"Aku sangat gugup eomma," Jimin menggepalkan tangannya yang terasa basah karena keringat. "Tapi aku sangat bahagia." Mrs. Park tersenyum melihat reaksi anaknya itu dan memeluk anak semata wayangnya. "Eomma rasa eomma akan menangis lagi."

"Kau sudah menangis eomma." Jimin memutar bola matanya yang mana hanya membuat ibunya tertawa keras.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan Jimin, kau tahu itu."

"Ya, aku tahu eomma." Lelaki imut itu memeluk ibunya. Kemudian dia mendengar Hoseok –sepupu Jimin- berlari kecil kearah kamarnya dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya, membuat Jimin terkejut.

"Aku sangat bahagia hari ini Jiminie. Kau akan segera menikah dengan dua pria tampan sekaligus." Kata Hoseok, membuat Jimin dan ibunya tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih hyung." Jimin membalas memeluk sepupunya itu. Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya, dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi gembulnya.

"Oke, sekarang beri aku makan eomma, aku sangat lapar." Jimin merajuk dan menatap eommanya dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_. "Aku juga sangat gugup. Jadi yahh.. berikan aku makanan."

"Hahaha baiklah Jiminie."

Mereka bertiga turun kebawah untuk makan di ruang makan. Jimin yang melihat ayahnya, berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan memeluk leher ayahnya dari belakang. "Selamat pagi appa-ku yang tampan." Lelaki imut itu mengecup pipi pria paruh baya itu, membuat ayahnya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membalas sapaan Jimin.

"By the way Jimin, hari ini kau tidak boleh menggunakan ponselmu."

Pernyataan dari ibunya membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa eomma?" tanya Jimin seraya mengambil selembar roti.

"Karena kau tidak boleh menelpon Taehyung dan Jungkook sebelum pemberkatan pernikahanmu Jiminie." Hoseok menyeringai kala mendapati wajah panik Jimin.

"TIDAK! Aku perlu bicara dengan mereka eomma!"

"Tidak boleh Jiminie sayang. Eommanya Taehyung dan Jungkook juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka. Jadi kau jangan khawatir sayang." Mrs. Prk menyeringai membuat Jimin menyerah dan melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Baiklah.. kau sangat jahat eomma." Tawa renyah terdengar di ruang makan di rumah megah yang sudah di dekorasi sedemikian rupa. Membuat suasana hangat menyelimuti keluarga tersebut.

 **.**

 **Jimin's Room, 8.30 KST**

"ANNYEONG, SELAMAT PAGI JIMINIE. KYAAAA.." Seokjin berteriak dan berlari dengan cepat dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Jimin. "Aku sangat gugup." Kata Jimin sebelum Seokjin sempat menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. "Aku juga :D" Seokjin tersenyum dan membuat lelaki imut itu tertawa.

"Dimana Namjoon hyung?"Jimin bertanya pada Seokjin.

"Aku meninggalkannya di rumah Taehyung dan Jungkook sebelum aku ke sini."

"Apakah kau melihat mereka hyung?" Jimin bertanya dengan gugup, berharap jawaban ya dari sepupunya tersebut.

"Tentu saja." Seokjin tersenyum dan Jimin melihat kearahnya menunggu jawaban lainnya, "Mereka juga gugup, sama seperti dirimu Jimin."

"Aku ingin melihat mereka~" Jimin berkata sambil berjalan mondar-mandir ketika Seokjin menutup pintu dibelakangnya. "Tenanglah Jimin." Seokjin berusaha menenangkan sepupunya itu.

"TIDAK BISA HYUNG! Eh, apakah mereka sudah memakai pakaian pernikahan?" Lelaki imut itu menggigit jarinya yang mana hanya membuat Seokjin tertawa melihat kelakuan Jimin.

"Sudah."

"Bagaimana penampilan mereka hyung?"

"Tidak ada petunjuk Jiminie." Seokjin memutar bola matanya jengah dan membuat Jimin mengerucutkan bibir gemuknya.

"Jika kau tidak memberitahuku, aku akan menangis hyung~" Lelaki imut itu mengancam sepupunya dan mengusap matanya, seolah-olah dia benar-benar akan menangis.

"Hah baiklah. Mereka kelihatan memukau Jiminie.." Kata Seokjin membuat Jimin menjadi gugup lagi.

"Aku ingin melihat mereka, aku ingin bicara dengan mereka.." Lelaki imut itu terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Diamlah, Jimin." Menghela nafasnya, Seokjin menarik Jimin menuju lemarinya. "Bersiap-siaplah."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak terlihat memukau seperti mereka hyung?" Si imut bertanya dan membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengeluarkan pakaian pernikahannya.

Pakaian pernikahannya hanya sebuah tuxedo putih dengan sebuah dasi pita di leher bajunya. Namun sangat terlihat elegan. Baju Taehyung dan Jungkook juga sama modelnya. Hanya saja Taehyung bewarna hitam dan Jungkook bewarna abu-abu.

Jimin bersiap-siap memakai pakaiannya dengan bantuan Seokjin. Dan juga sedikit memoleskan make up pada wajah Lelaki imut itu. Membuatnya tampak semakin imut dan manis.

"Wow.. kau terlihat sangat.."

"Tampan? Ya aku tau hyung." Mereka tertawa bersama. Dan kedua lelaki manis itu berjalan keluar menuju ruang tengah karena ibunya dan Hoseok menunggunya di bawah.

 ** _Kringg.. Kring.._** (?)

Tiba-tiba ponsel Seokjin berdering, menampilkan nama Namjoon di ponselnya.

"Ya Sayang? Kena-"

 _"HYUNGGGG! DIMANA JIMIN?!"_

Jimin menatap aneh Seokjin yang menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. "Apakah itu mereka hyung? Berikan ponselnya hyung! Aku ingin bicara dengan mereka~" Jimin mencoba merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Seokjin.

"Tidak. Pergi ke kamarmu!"

Jimin langsung merebut ponsel Seokjin dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. "TAEHYUNG-AH! JUNGKOOKIE!" Lelaki imut itu berteriak melalui ponsel itu.

" _JIMIN! JIMIN SAYANG!_ "

" _TIDAK KIM TAEHYUNG KIM JUNGKOOK! BERIKAN KEMBALI POSELNYA!_ " Sebuah teriakan dapat terdengar dari ponsel tersebut.

"JIMIN! KAU MERUSAK TATAAN RAMBUTMU!" Seokjin berteriak dan berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya.

Dan akhirnya Hoseok berhasil merebut ponsel Seokjin dan memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Aku mendengar suaranya.." Taehyung menatap kosong ponsel tersebut. Sedangkan adiknya Jungkook tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia pasti kelihatan sangat cantik."

"Jungkook, Taehyung kalian jangan khawatir. Kalian akan segera melihatnya nanti." Mrs. Kim tersenyum kepada kedua anaknya.

"Aku tahu.." Jungkook kembali bersuara. "Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya."

"Aku juga brengsekk. Hikss.." Jungkook melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada hyung idiotnya itu dan langsung menjambak rambutnya.

"YA! Kau mengacaukan rambutku!" Taehyung tampak kesakitan karena jambakan dari adiknya itu. Tidak mau kalah, Taehyung juga balas menjambak rambutnya.

 ** _PLAK!_**

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN, HAH?!" Namjoon memukul dengan keras kedua kepala kakak beradik yang menurutnya sama-sama idiot itu. "Sudahlah nanti kalian akan melihat Jimin juga kan?"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar hyung. Seminggu tidak bertemu dengannya, membuatku rindu padanya." Taehyung kembali memasang tampang sedih, yang mana membuat Jungkook memasang wajah malas dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

 _"Emangnya cuma kau saja yang rindu padanya, hah? Dasar idiot! Aku juga calon suaminya."_

 **_My Idiot Husbands_**

 **.**

 **The Aisle Groom, 11 AM KST**

Sebuah musik mengiringi kedua pengantin tampan itu ketika mereka memasuki ruangan pernikahan menuju altar pernikahan dengan didampingi oleh ayah mereka di sisi kiri mereka. Mereka tersenyum kepada keluarga dan teman-temannya selama mereka berjalan menuju altar. Mereka berdiri di sisi kanan dan di sisi kiri altar dan mengosongkan tempat di tengah ketika mereka telah sampai di hadapan pendeta. Taehyung dan Jungkook tampak gugup, namun Mrs. Kim mengacung jempolnya dan tersenyum haru pada kedua anaknya.

Akhirnya setelah 5 menit menunggu, pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka, memperlihatkan Jimin yang berjalan masuk dengan didampingi oleh ayahnya dan memegang sekuntum bunga di tangannya. Jungkook tersenyum lebar, mencoba menahan airmatanya. Sedangkan Taehyung sudah meneteskan airmatanya sejak pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka.

Ketika Jimin semakin mendekat, Taehyung dan Jungkook merasa bahwa mereka membutuhkan oksigen lebih karena, Ghost! Jimin terlihat sangat memukau di mata mereka. Nafas mereka terasa memendek ketika Jimin semakin mendekat dan berdiri diantara mereka, di hadapan pendeta.

Taehyung mendekat dan mengecup pipi gembul Jimin. "Aku mencintaimu." Taehyung berbisik.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jimin tersenyum. Melihat sang kakak mengecup pipi calon istrinya membuat hati Jungkook memanas. _"Awas kau idiot! Beraninya kau mengecup pipi istriku!"_

Mereka bertiga bersanding di hadapan pendeta.

"Kalian, Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jungkook, apakah kalian bersedia menerima Park Jimin dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin, susah maupun senang?"

"Ya, kami bersedia." Jawab kakak beradik itu yakin. Kedua lelaki itu tersenyum sambil melirik dengan ekor matanya sosok yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Dan kau, Park Jimin, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jungkook dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin, susah maupun senang?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dengan begitu, di hadapan Tuhan, saya nyatakan kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jungkook dipersilahkan mencium Kim Jimin."

Hening sesaat.

"Saya bilang silahkan mencium Kim Jimin, Tuan." Ulang pendeta itu lagi.

Jimin menghelasa nafasnya sesaat, dan menatap pendeta itu. "Bagaimana cara kami berciuman pak? Apakah kami akan ciuman langsung bertiga begitu?" Jimin menatap polos pendeta tersebut.

Sontak pernyataan polos dari Jimin membuat seluruh hadirin undangan tersebut tertawa keras. Sedangkan kedua kakak beradik itu langsung sweatdrop dan tersenyum bodoh.

Pasangan kakak beradik itu saling menatap. Seakan mengerti, Taehyung dan Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lelaki imut yang sudah resmi menjadi istri mereka, dan mengecup sudut bibir kanan dan kiri istrinya tersebut.

Para hadirin bertepuk tangan melihat adegan itu. Mrs. Park dan Mrs. Kim tersenyum lebar sambil menangis haru. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, dan Mrs. Kim pun langsung memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Huhuhu.. mereka manis sekali, sweetheart." Mrs. Park hanya mampu mengelus punggung sahabatnya yang menangis haru di bahunya.

Sedangkan Jimin, dia jangan ditanya dulu. Wajah pengantin baru itu merona hebat karena tindakan kedua lelaki idiot yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

Yahh.. Jimin merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Meskipun pada awalnya dia menolak dengan perjodohan ini, menolak dengan keadaannya yang bisa hamil. Namun sekarang Jimin bahagia memiliki dua suami yang sangat tampan namun idiot itu.

 _I LOVE YOU MY IDIOT HUSBANDS!_

 **END**

 **AN : Annyeong~ apa kabar? ada yang kangen saya~? Sepertinya tidak :3 Muhehehe, APA INI?! ini sequelnya udah saya buat, walaupun lama sih :v maaf ne? dan juga, maaf klau sequelnya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian :( saya hanya mampu ngebuat kayak gini. Maaf :( dan itu juga penjelasan tentang 'kok jimin bisa hamil?' :v itu penjelasannya saya karang sendiri :v sumpah saya kagak tau gimana seorang laki-laki bisa hamil ._. jadi saya ngarang aja :3 its just a fanfic right? so dont take it too seriously. jadi maafkan saya jika kalian kagak ngerti dengan penjelasannya :/ silahkan PM saya jika kalian tidak mengerti ne?  
Saya merasa gaya penulisan saya berubah :( kalian merasa nggak? maafkan saya yg hiatus terlalu lama.. makhlumlah udah anak kelas 3 SMA, banyak banget pikiran akhir2 ini.. :( tapi saya udah selese UAS! Yosh! mumpung ada waktu, saya buat nih sequel :3 maaf banget karena keterlambatannya bagi yang nunggu {}  
Aduh.. maafkan saya jadi curhat kagak jelas gini :')  
Ada yang ingin berteman dengan saya di BBM? :D klau ada PM saya yaaa~ :***

 **Last One, review Juseyoo~ :***


End file.
